


Jealousy and Lies

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy isn't really a good thing. Especially Lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pyro x Scout : Jealousy and Lies

~~~~~×~~~~~ 

Pyro and Scout are copyright Valve’s. And the idea for this fanfiction is copyright Shadowenza’s. Any event that happens here that may resemble anyone in real life is completely coincidental as this is a work of fiction. Sorry for awful title. I suck at those… 

WARNING: Author is a horrible writer and a pervert.

~~~~~×~~~~~ 

Scout didn’t want to but he couldn’t help but stare. It somehow irked him how Pyro spent so much time with Engineer. Sure they were best buds, but so was he and Pyro. 

Scout never spoke about it though. They were friends, and there was no reason to get jealous. Right? 

A frown appears on Scout’s face as Engineer and Pyro laugh at a joke Engineer just shared. He stands and excuses himself as he goes to his room. 

~~~~~×~~~~~ 

Scout lies on his bed, having nothing better to do. 

It wasn’t right to feel jealous towards your friend’s best bud. But why was he? 

A knock on his door woke him up from his thoughts. 

"Scf?" 

Scout sighs as he gets up and opens his door. Pyro just stands there, staring at him. 

"Hs hmvrythhng hmright?" 

"Everything’s fine man." 

"… Cn ha hum hn?" 

Scout nods his head and steps aside to let Pyro enter. Pyro does so and lifts his mask up a little , just above his mouth, once the door closes. Scout wonders if Pyro does this whenever he hangs out with Engineer. 

Pyro sits on the bed where he seems to be most comfortable whenever he’s in Scout’s room and looks at Scout. 

"Scout, you know we’ve been buddies for some time now. And you can’t lie to me. I know something’s been bothering you. And as your friend I’m concerned." 

"Nothing’s bothering me man. I’m fine." 

Pyro sighs and stands. He goes over to Scout and holds his face so that he was looking directly at him. 

Scout swears he could almost see the eyes behind those dark goggles. 

"I told you that you can’t lie to me. Something is wrong. Now I want you to tell me why." 

Scout tries to look away bur Pyro’s firm hold prevents him from doing so. He sighs in defeat. 

"Fine! You wanna know what’s been bothering me!? It bothers me how much time you’ve been spending with Engineer. And it bothers me how much I’m bothered by this!" 

Pyro doesn’t say anything. Just stands there and look at him. </p> Scout feels his hand slacken and pulls away. 

"I know you and Engineer are friends. But we are too, right? But how come you spend so much time with him? I know this ain’t right but… I just… I don’t know. I feel awful…" 

Scout turns his back to him. He couldn’t face him. 

Pyro smiles knowingly and places a hand on Scout’s shoulder. </p> “So… You want us to hang out more often?” 

Scout looks at him then, an eyebrow raised in question.  

Pyro kisses him causing Scout to suddenly pull away in surprise. 

"This is what me and Engineer do when we’re alone." Pyro says casually as he pulls Scout back for another kiss. 

Scout doesn’t pull away this time. Instead he responds, trying as best he could not to tremble. 

He yelps as he felt a hand on his crotch. 

"P-Pyro?" 

"Ssshhh…" 

Pyro kisses him as his hand fondled at the growing bulge on Scout’s pants. He then unbuckles the young man’s belt and pulls down his pants far enough so he can free Scout’s erection. 

Pyro removes one of his gloves and encloses his hand around Scout’s erection. He strokes him, earning him moans. 

"P-Pyro…" 

Scout stutters again, his mind unable to keep up with what was happening. 

How did a simple talk turn into this?

Without warning, Scout comes. His seed spilling over Pyro’s hand. 

Pyro brings up his hand to his lips and licks it clean. 

"This is our little secret." He whispers to Scout. 

Exhausted, Scout merely nods and soon falls asleep. 

Pyro cleans him then and fixes Scout on his bed. He then kisses the young man’s forehead before fixing his mask and leaving the room. 

Once Pyro gets to his own room he locks himself and he screams. He felt angry at himself for lying like that. It should have just been a prank. A joke. 

But the moment he kissed him… Something within him ignited. And he felt disappointed when Scout had pulled away.  

Pyro sighs and glares at the tent in his pants. He had been willing it away… But now it just wouldn’t. 

He sheds off his clothes and mask. He then sits on his bed and fished out some porn magazine. 

None of them affected him though. Until he saw a picture that somehow resembled Scout. 

His mind is then suddenly filled with pictures of Scout. The way he blushed, how his mouth hang open as he panted, how he looked at him through half-lidded eyes. 

Pyro suppresses the moan that almost escaped his lips as he came. 

He wasn’t naive. He wanted Scout. 

Pyro groans as he pulls the blankets about him. 

This wasn’t right. He had lied to him and now he had feelings for him… 

Pyro had trouble sleeping that night. 

~~~~~×~~~~~ 

To Be Continued? 

~~~~~×~~~~~ 

Sorry for being awful… (‘;_;’) 

-Goes off to hide in a cave and die.- 

Feel free to lash out at me. I know it’s horrible. 

I swear to work harder and improve! >:3

And I really thank Shadowenza and I apologize as well…

I will work harder. I swear!

(I think the lying Pyro was horrible… (‘;_;’)


	2. Jealousy and Lies 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To continuously lie... will end us in our graves.

Characters are copyright Valve’s. Headcannon of PyroxScout is/are copyright Shadowenza’s. This is a work of fiction. Any event portrayed here that may resemble anything in real life is / are purely coincidental.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Warning: Terrible writing ahead. And writer is a pervert.

~~~~~x~~~~~

Pyro presses him against the wall, kissing him all the while.

Scout doesn’t protest. He wants to push him away. To tell Pyro that they should stop this. But he doesn’t.

Instead he allows Pyro to have his way with him.

"Scout…" Pyro whispers, causing Scout to shiver at his husky voice.

He moans as Pyro gropes him, rubbing him through the fabric of his pants.

Pyro pulls him towards the crates and places him on top of them. Scout groans when Pyro aligns his crotch to his, rubbing against him.

"Pyro… the battle…" Scout said, trying to bring reason.

"Don’t care." Pyro bluntly says. "I want you too much right now."

This made Scout raise an eyebrow but soon forgets when Pyro rubs against him again. He humps against him.

Though unsatisfying, there was friction.

They groaned as they came at the same time.

Scout knew his pants were a mess right now. He glared at Pyro whose pants were still ok since there were no visible stains.

"Remember." Pyro reminds him as he picks up his axe. "This is just our little secret."

Pyro fixed his mask in place and ran out, leaving Scout to figure out how to explain the wet stain on his pants.

~~~~~×~~~~~

"Hey there son… Where’d you disappeared to? Haven’t seen you in the battlefield today." Engineer asked when Scout entered the mess hall.

"That’s cause ya stay in your nest all day." Scot answered bitterly.

Engineer raised and eyebrow but let it slide.

"You know… I’ve seen you and Pyro hanging out a lot lately. You sure get along well."

"Why? Ya jealous?"

"Of course not. Now why would I be jealous?"

Scout looked at him, a bit confused. He searched his face, looking for any sign that he might be lying.

But there were none.

"Uh… nothing man. Nothing at all."

~~~~~×~~~~~

Scout didn’t go to his room that night. Instead he went out for a walk, jogging around the base.

As he turned the corner, he saw Sniper’s van.

He smiled as a sudden thought of pranking Sniper came to his mind.

Scout jogged until he was at the van’s door. Only then did he notice that the van was rocking.

'What the?' He thought as he peeked into the small window.

Scout turned away immediately.

Sniper was there… with Engineer.

He ran until he got back to the base. But Scout didn’t go to his room.

Instead, he ran to Pyro’s. He knocked at the door until Pyro opened it.

Without waiting for an invitation, Scout marched in and dlosed the door behind him.

"Pyro, Engineer’s cheatin on you."

Pyro just stood there. A bit shocked. Then he sighed through the mask.

He then lifted it just above his nose.

"Is that all? Did you have to come running here jist to tell me that?"

Scout was shocked. He didn’t expect this reaction.

Pyro remebered what he had told Scout and tries to change what he said.

"Look, Scout, what Engineer and I had was a fling. Nothing more." Pyro places his hand on Scout’s shoulder but Scout slaps it away.

"Oh! So he was just a ‘fling’ huh? And me? Am I just a fling too!?" Scout shouts at him. He then turns his back to him and gets out the door. Slamming it once he got out.

Pyro stands there, unable to know what to do.

"Fuck…" he curses as he looks at his hand.

He had not expected things to go this way…

~~~~~×~~~~~

To Be Continued.

~~~~~×~~~~~

-Huffs-

Ok! Here is second one! Going to finish it in last third chapter! (>W<)

Would anyone like to suggest how it will end?

Big thanks to Shadowenza and her headcannons of these two! (^w^) ♡


End file.
